Many corporations and government agencies have employees traveling around the world. In addition, they have facilities in different parts of the world. In order to protect their employees and facilities, such entities monitor global headlines and travel alerts for events that may pose a threat to their people or property. For example, the headlines may be monitored for weather events and political instability. In addition, corporations and government agencies monitor incidents that occur at their facilities.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.